The 'Maiting Clans'
by leobloodwork
Summary: The maiting clans have a whole new way if living with their own system. Join PoppyClan and ThymeClan and get to know their members! Adventures are waiting for you
1. Info

Hello dear reader~

As you may see in the title, this is a story about two clans who are known as the 'maiting clans'.

In this chapter, I'll introduce the clans and their members as well as give you a short explanation of their system. ~

 **PoppyClan**

The PoppyClan is set in the east of the territory both clans share. They are waterloving cats and the best fighters. They live behind many small rivers in a closed camp.

 **Leader**

Holleystar [f/3 lives]

 **Deputy**

Moonwhisker [f] {Snowpelt}

 **Medicine** Cats

Snowpelt [m] {Moonwhisker}

Leafclaw [f]

 **Medicine Cat Apprentices**

Dreampaw [m]

 **Warriors**

Waspneedle [f] {Blueclaw}

Futuresong [m]

Sandtail [f]

Blueclaw [m] {Waspneedle}

Seawind [m]

Flyfoot [f] {Crocuswhisker}

Crocuswhisker [m] {Flyfoot}

Quailclaw [f]

Shadowfur [f]

 **Apprentices**

Goldpaw [m]

Dirtpaw [m]

Bronzepaw [f]

Waterpaw [f]

Cloverpaw [m]

Pebblepaw [f]

 **Kits**

Somberkit [m]

Mintkit [f]

 **Elders**

Flowerface [f]

 **Slaves**

Spider [m]

Timber [f]

Wolf [m]

Lilly [f]

 **Dead Cats:** -

 **ThymeClan**

The ThymeClan is set in the westWest of the shared territory. They inhabit a large pineforest with a few rivers. They love the fresh air of the forest and are perfect hunters Their camp is behind a wall of thornbushes, hidden.

 **Leader**

Mothstar [m/7 lives] {Bramblenose}

 **Deputy**

Cloudfur [f]

 **Medicine Cat** s

Bramblenose [f] {Mothstar}

 **Medicine Cat Apprentices**

Thornpaw [f]

 **Warriors**

Flakepelt [f]

Skysong [m] {Orchidnose}

Flamestripe [m]

Hollowmind [m]

Blackfoot [m]

Orchidnose [f] {Skysong}

Squirreltail [f] {Eveningsky}

Eaglefeather [m]

Eveningsky [f] {Squirreltail}

 **Apprentices**

Grasspaw [f]

Nightpaw [m]

Whitepaw [m]

Fernpaw [f]

Rabbitpaw [m]

 **Kits**

Tigerkit [f]

Jaykit [f]

Sunkit [m]

 **Elders**

Lionfur [m]

Stripeclaw [m]

 **Slaves**

Mica [f]

Tommy [m]

Boulder [m]

Claw [f]

Dust [f]

 **Dead Cats** : -

 **Slaves:** Captured Kittypets/RoguesRogues that are below kits. They are always in a prison den and are free to be mated with by everyone. They don't have any rights.

 **Medicine Cat:** They have a herb which prevents pregnancy They are also allowed to mate but females can only have kits when someone else can substitute them.

 **Warrior Test:** The qualities of the apprentices are checked and if they are made warriors, they have to mate with a cat the same night.

 **Incest:** Siblings can mate with each other and be mates, but parentxkit is not allowed!

Otherwise, everything is normal ~


	2. Characters

I will regularly update this list ~

 **Leader**

Holleystar [f/5 lives]

Age - 35 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - Pure Black Feline with darting green eyes. Has a long, bushy tail and thick, long fur.

Sexual Traits - Likes to be submissive, loves to get raped at any time.

 **Deputy**

Moonwhisker [f] {Snowpelt}

Age - 40 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - White - grey tabby with redish eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to be experimental, is loyal to her mate.

 **Medicine Cats**

Snowpelt [m] {Moonwhisker}

Age - 50 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - Pure white cat with green eyes.

Sexual Traits - Doesn't like to have sex except if it's with his mate.

Leafclaw [f]

Age - 25 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - Tricolor Tabby with long fur and yellow eyes.

Sexual Traits - Wants to have different partners and won't choose a mate.

Medicine Cat Apprentices

Dreampaw [m]

Age- 10 Moons

Sexuality - Homosexual

Looks - Creme colored, long fured tom with a bushy tail and blue eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to be dominated by an older tom.

 **Warriors**

Waspneedle [f] {Blueclaw}

Age- 15 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - Yellowish-black striped fur and green eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to be the dominant one.

Futuresong [m]

Age - 25 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - Grey Black Striped Tom with amber eyes.

Sexual Traits - Known for the biggest dick of the clan. Likes to rape slaves and willing she cats.

Sandtail [f]

Age - 40 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - Yellow fured she cat with blue eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to get raped by young apprentices.

Blueclaw [m] {Waspneedle}

Age - 20 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - blue fured Tom with a long tail and sharp blue eyes.

Sexual Traits - Doesn't have a preferred position.

Seawind [m]

Age - 40 Moons

Sexuality - Homosexual

Looks - Gray Tom with blue eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes oral sex.

Flyfoot [f] {Crocuswhisker}

Age - 15 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - Black she cat with green eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to get raped by older toms.

Crocuswhisker [m] {Flyfoot}

Age - 50 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - White Tom with Brown eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to rape young cats.

Quailclaw [f]

Age - 30 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - Blueish she cat with green eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to give bjs.

Shadowfur [f]

Age - 10 Moons

Sexuality - Homosexual

Looks - Black she cat with golden eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to do 69.

 **Apprentices**

Goldpaw [m]

Age - 6 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - Golden Tom with green eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to fuck older cats.

Dirtpaw [m]

Age - 6 Moons

Sexuality - Homosexual

Looks - Brown tabby with blue eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to get fucked hard.

Bronzepaw [f]

Age - 9 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - Brown redish she cat with blue eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to get fucked by her brother Clover.

Waterpaw [f]

Age - 9 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - Blueish she cat with green eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes anal.

Cloverpaw [m]

Age - 9 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - White Tom with green eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to fuck his sisters Bronze and Water.

Pebblepaw [f]

Age - 8 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - Gray she cat with Brown eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to get raped.

 **Kits**

Somberkit [m]

Age - 2 Moons

Sexuality - ?

Looks - Black Tom with blue eyes.

Sexual Traits - ?

Mintkit [f]

Age - 2 Moons

Sexuality - ?

Looks - White greenish she cat with green eyes.

Sexual Traits - ?

 **Elders**

Flowerface [f]

Age - 80 Moons

Sexuality - Homosexual

Looks - tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes.

 **Slaves**

Spider [m]

Age - 15 Moons

Looks - Black Tom with golden eyes.

Timber [f]

Age - 10 Moons

Looks - Brown she cat with blue eyes.

Wolf [m]

Age - 10 Moons

Looks - Gray Tom with yellow eyes.

Lilly [f]

Age - 15 Moons

Looks - White she cat with Brown eyes.

 **Leader**

Mothstar [m/7 lives] {Bramblenose}

Age- 50 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - lilac pointed black Tom with Amber eyes.

Sexual Traits - Is very enduring and dominant.

 **Deputy**

Cloudfur [f]

Age - 30 Moons

Sexuality - Homosexual

Looks - White creme she cat with yellow eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to explore every part of other she cats.

 **Medicine Cats**

Bramblenose [f] {Mothstar}

Age - 40 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks- Brown tabby with blue eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to get fucked hard.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentices**

Thornpaw [f]

Age - 15 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - Gray spotted she cat with green eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to be used by many toms and she cats.

 **Warriors**

Flakepelt [f]

Age - 20 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - White she cat with green eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes anal.

Skysong [m] {Orchidnose}

Age - 50 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - White Tom with blue eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to be rough.

Flamestripe [m]

Age - 20 Moons

Sexuality - Homosexual

Looks - Ginger Tom with green eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to get dominated.

Hollowmind [m]

Age - 15 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - Black tom with Brown eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to rape older she cats.

Blackfoot [m]

Age - 30 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - White Tom with black feet and yellow eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to get bjs.

Orchidnose [f] {Skysong}

Age - 15 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - White she cat with redish eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to be submissive.

Squirreltail [f] {Eveningsky}

Age - 20 Moons

Sexuality - Homosexual

Looks - Ginger she cat with blue eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to fuck her sister Evening.

Eaglefeather [m]

Age - 10 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - Brown tabby with a redish hint and green eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes threeways.

Eveningsky [f] {Squirreltail}

Age - 20 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - Red tabby with golden eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes 69 with her sister/mate.

 **Apprentices**

Grasspaw [f]

Age - 8 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - Gray fured she cat with green eyes

Sexual Traits - Likes to give blowjobs.

Nightpaw [m]

Age - 8 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - Black Tom with blue eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to be submissive.

Whitepaw [m]

Age - 6 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - White fured Tom with orange eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to fuck older cats.

Fernpaw [f]

Age - 6 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - Ginger she cat with green eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes oral sex.

Rabbitpaw [m]

Age - 7 Moons

Sexuality - Heterosexual

Looks - Brown tabby with blue eyes.

Sexual Traits - Likes to rape she cats.

 **Kits**

Tigerkit [f]

Age - 3 Moons

Sexuality - ?

Looks - Dark brown tabby with green eyes.

Sexual Traits : ?

Jaykit [f]

Age - 3 Moons

Sexuality - ?

Looks - Gray she cat with blue eyes.

Sexual Traits - ?

Sunkit [m]

Age - 1 Moon

Sexuality - ?

Looks - Ginger Tom with yellow eyes.

Sexual Traits - ?

 **Elders**

Lionfur [m]

Age - 80 Moons

Sexuality - Bisexual

Looks - Golden Tom with green eyes.

Stripeclaw [m]

Age - 90 Moons

Sexuality - Homosexual

Looks - White-black striped Tom with blue eyes.

 **Slaves**

Mica [f]

Age - 20 Moons

Looks - tortoiseshell she cat with Brown eyes.

Tommy [m]

Age - 15 Moons

Looks - Black and white Tom with Amber eyes.

Boulder [m]

Age - 10 Moons

Looks - Grey Tom with green eyes.

Claw [f]

Age - 20 Moons

Looks - Brown tabby with yellow eyes.

Dust [f]

Age - 15 Moons

Looks - Golden she cat with Brown eyes.


	3. 0

Epilogue:

A new sort of clans~

Hollywisper breathed in the forest air and turned her head around to the following cats. They all looked at her with glowing eyes, though their pelts were almost not noticeable in the pale moonlight.

She then looked to the tom besides her, a large and muscular black cat named Mothwing. He silently nodded, scanning the area around them.

A stir began among the cats as their mumbling free louder until the lilac pointed she-cat held up her tail to sign them to be quiet.

Hollywisper gave a small grin to the to besides her then turned to the cats behind them.

"For three moons now have we searched for a terrain where we can unfold so our clans will grow strong! And today, we have finally reached our destiny! This will be our new home. The forest will belong to us, the PoppyClan."

A loud cheer came from the crowd, as the cats already examined their new home.

The black tom silenced them once more.

"My loyal ThymeClan, our territory will be the highlands in the west. I smell a lot of water coming from there so it'll suit our needs."

The leaders looked at each other once more and nodded before parting ways with their clan cats.

The same night, both Mothwing and Hollywisper went to the moonshine and received their nine lives.

And with that, the maiting clans are born.

Many moons later, the clans flourished and got through quite some adventures and that's where we'll dive in~


	4. 1

**Chapter 1 - New Apprentices, new adventures**

 **PoppyClan**

"From this day on until you'll successfully partake in your warrior tests, you'll be called Goldpaw and Dirtpaw. As always, the whole Clan will be your mentor and from now on, you'll be able to mate freely.

Goldpaw! Goldpaw!

Dirtpaw! Dirtpaw!"

Hollystar and the rest of the clan shouted their names whilst the two fresh apprentices looked at each other in excitement.

"I can't wait to find a cat to mate with! I've been waiting for this since I learned what mating is!" Goldpaw meowed happily to his brother.

Dirtpaw nodded happily but his mind already wandered off. He himself wanted to mate as soon as possible but with who?

"Hey Gold. Who do you wanna mate with first?"

He slowly asked his brother.

"Hm...if I could choose...I'd honestly love to fuck Hollystar. She's got such a tight pussy and apparently is really enduring."

He glanced over to their leader with a sigh.

"But I'm only a fresh apprentices. She probably won't even talk to me. But what about you?"

His brother glanced over to two older toms.

"Well if I could choose...I'd like to get fucked by Futuresong or Seawind.."

Goldpaw had to admit, his brother looked extremely cute when he blushes.

"I'm sure someone you'll quickly find someone. You're such a cute cat ~"

Dirtpaw giggled a bit and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Hollystar leapt over to them.

Goldpaw and Dirtpaw looked at her in excitement.

"It is time I'll show you our territory and the border to ThymeClan. Maybe you'll make some friends."

She smiled a bit and waved Futuresong over to her telling him to come with them. They padded out of the camp and through their territory.

The two fresh apprentices tried their best to remember all the places they were shown, but especially Goldpaw couldn't concentrate with Hollystar walking right in front of him.

His mind would always trail of and fantasy about her would fill it.

He quickly tried to focus on the territory before anything embarrassing would happen.

To his luck, they now reached the border to ThymeClan. A strong smell accompanied the border and as they all marked it,

four figures approached them from the other side of the border.

Hollystar immideatly seemed to recognize them and waved them with a small smile on her lips.

"Seems like we are right in time for a patrol. Don't worry you two, ThymeClan and PoppyClan always got along just fine. We are really close."

Dirtpaw silently nodded but still his behind his taller brother a bit.

As the cats arrived, Goldpaw realized the two apprentices had to be their age.

"Hello Hollyleaf, hello Futuresong. And who accompanied you two?"

The ginger she cat had a bright smile on her lips.

Futuresong answered them.

" Hello Squirreltail and hello Blackfoot. These two are Goldpaw and Dirtpaw, two fresh apprentices. It seems you too have new Apprentices?"

He looked down to the two Paws standing next to their clanmates.

"Yes, these are Whitepaw and Fernpaw. They also turned apprentices just a few days ago."

Squirreltail smiled and looked proudly to them.

Hollystar nodded.

"I bet you who'll be great warriors. It's gonna be great, I tell you. But we'll go back now, we still have training planned. Have a great day."

Everyone meowed their goodbyes and the PoppyClan cats went back into the forest.

Dirtpaw had been mostly quiet until now but now he meowed.

"What training did you mean back there? Are we gonna fight?" He looked intrigued by the idea.

Hollystar made a declining gesture with her tail.

"That will come later. Today we will discuss the basics of hunting. It is necessary to survive, especially now that leaf-bare is slowly approaching."

They stopped deep into the forest and went over the hunting crouch, as well as talking about the differences of their prey. After a few test runs with leaves, both apprentices were eager to test their abilities and searched for prey. As the leaves on the trees were still green, the forest was full with prey and as Dirtpaw slowly approached a mouse, she didn't hear him until it was to late. Goldpaw tried his best but failed to capture a small bird as it got away too fast. Luckily, it seemed to confused and didn't start to warn other prey.

They both returned, Dirtpaw with his prey dangling between his teeth.

Goldpaw looked over at his victorious brother and smiled. "Great Catch, Dirt!"

Dirtpaw seemed a bit flustered as Futuresong also gave him a big compliment and Goldpaw bad to chuckle a bit.

On their way home, Hollystar suddenly noticed the smell of a rabbit and as the got into a hunting crouch, she exposed her core to the toms, though the sight only lasting for a few heartbeats.

While Futuresong and Dirtpaw didn't seem to notice, Goldpaw imideatly felt a heat in his lower body and quickly covered his private zone with his tail before anything embarrassing could happen.

After Hollystar returned with the rabbit, she quickly glanced over to the apprentice, before leading them home.

When they arrived at camp, Dirtpaw and Hollystar brought their prey away and then returned to the other two.

"You did great for your first time out, you two should be proud. Now get some rest. Be prepared for a morning patroll." With a slight grin, Hollystar padded over to her den, disappearing in it. Goldpaw followed her with his eyes and couldn't forget that glance she gave him earlier.

Did she know what he did?

Dirtpaw then poked him a bit.

"She is right. Let's get some rest."

Goldpaw nodded and they made their way to the Apprentices den. After they found a free space and made themselfes at home, they quickly fell asleep, tired from their adventures.

While they were fast asleep, the dayday wasn't over just yet. As the evening sun lowered, most cats disappeared into the forest or empty dens.

Dreampaw looked out of the healers den.

He had gone through all their herbs today and had some free time now. He padded out of the den to get some prey, maybe a fish, from the freshkill-pile.

After he finished his meal, he felt a familiar gaze upon him and waved Futuresong, who already approached him.

"Ah, hello Futuresong. How was your day?"

The older Tom just muttered.

"Th e new apprentice...Dirtpaw. He's interesting. I may find a liking in him..." He slowly grinned and then saw down to the small medicine cat apprentice.

"You're free, I suppose? Let's go in the forest."

Dreampaw's Eyes lid up happily and be nodded, as he already trotted out of the camp with the older Tom behind him. They had only walked a few minutes, before Futuresong sat down and looked over at Dreampaw, who knew exactly what to do.

He sat before him and quickly lowered his head to Futuresong's shaft and began licking it with a bit of force, before his dick unshafted and he took the top of it into his mouth, slowly sucking on it, as it steadily grew erect, getting even bigger then it was now.

With time, Dreampaw took more and more of Futuresong' s Cock into his mouth, before sucking on it intensely and bobbing his head up and down. The older Tom groaned and closed his eyes with a pleased expression on his face as the small apprentice continued to suck his immensely large member, making it grow even more until it was fully erect.

At that point, Dreampaw took the member out of his mouth, with a string of saliva binding the two.

"Hunting crouch.Now!"

Not letting him say that twice, Dreampaw immideatly layed down, exposing his tight tail-hole to the older tom, who was getting up and pounced onto the smaller Tom, grabbing his scruff with his teeth and growling through it.

"I hope you aren't sensitive today..."

Without further warning, the older Tom slammed his member into Dreampaws tail-hole, making the young cat scream with pain but as he continued to pound it into him, with pleasure.

Futuresong continued to hump the apprentice until Dreampaws member stood up perfectly, dripping wet with precum.

"Take me harder...fuck me as if I am your obedient slave! Slam that thick cock into me until I lose am senses..!"

The younger Tom couldn't contain himself anymore and released his cum, spraying it all over the forest ground and his belly fur, moaning with pleasure. The older Tom also came close to his orgasm, pounding his mighty member in and out of the tail-hole with his balls audibly smashing against the smaller toms ass.

After a short while, he let out a growl of

pleasure and released his semen into the young cat, filling him completely with it. After that he took his member out of him and quickly licked it clean before it retrieved into his shaft.

The younger Tom layed before him i the grass and was still breathing heavy from their maiting.

"Get up. We're going back to camp."

Hearing these words, Dreampaw quickly stood up and cleaned himself before following Futuresong into the camp.

"Dirtpaw, was it..? You won't take away my precious dick...he's all mine and will always be!"

After they arrived in camp, Futuresong disappeared into the warriors den while Dreampaw padded over to the healers den.


End file.
